


after-hours arabica.

by herrscher



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sandalphon knows that lucifer is just a bit too stressed and. you know., the coffee shop au with a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herrscher/pseuds/herrscher
Summary: i don't know how to explain this. sorry it's 11pm, and darky, i blame you





	after-hours arabica.

Lucifer thanks his lucky stars that the coffee shop hours just so happened to sync up with their 'encounter', if one could call it that. He had just finished putting away the last mugs, cleaning up grounds and beans from various blends served through the day — being the only employee, his own store, meant that he was there from open until close, a guaranteed shift for himself. While, at some times, it could be stressful and tiring, he always looked forward until the end of the day, when his favourite customer would visit.

He's not too certain of what Sandalphon does during the day, only knows that it must be stressful, given the bags under his eyes and the need for sugar and caffeine that he desperately conveys when leant against the counter of the coffee shop, arms bearing the brunt of his weight as his face moves as close to Lucifer's as it can with the raised portion of granite from the countertop separating them. He tells himself that it's none of his concern, but when he sees the smile that graces the brunet's face when he offers him a fresh cup, french pressed with just enough cream and sugar to not make him recoil from the bitterness, he allows his mind to wander a bit. Perhaps he works customer service, surrounded by people he would rather not be around. A salaryman, maybe, working day in and day out with only his evenings to himself. But, if it were the latter, wouldn't he be spending that free time socializing with coworkers rather than seeking solace in a nearly-abandoned coffeeshop on the side of town, especially at 8PM?

Sandalphon humming drags him from his thoughts, and he realizes that he's been spacing long enough that the other has already finished his cup of coffee, and that he was staring at him the entire time. There's an almost self-satisfied smirk on his lips, and it shakes Lucifer to his core.

"Like what you see?" It's almost egotistical, in a sense, his lips quirking up with an eyebrow raised, mug set back down onto the serving saucer that Lucifer had brought his cup on. "You've been staring at me for a good three minutes straight. Something on your mind?"

"Mmm." Was it really three minutes? He can't believe that he was really focused on his thoughts for that long, but, with the topic at hand... "Just curiosity for things. Nothing that requires concern."

Despite the relaxed smile that Lucifer offers him, Sandalphon doesn't seem particularly pleased with the response he's given, elbow on the counter with his chin digging into his palm, nails pressed against his cheek, almost digging into the soft skin there. "Are you sure about that? You seemed invested in whatever you were contemplating in your brain."

He has a point, in all honesty, but he doesn't admit it, instead taps his fingers against the surface of his side of the counter — out of anxiety or impatience, he can't tell, but his fingertips move faster at his thoughts, and slow down when Sandalphon relaxes, leans back in his seat. "I'm sure."

"You seem tense." He slides the cup and plate around to Lucifer's side of the counter, spoon settled on the side. "Can I help with that?"

His eyes hyperfocus on Sandalphon's lips as he speaks — a few grains of sugar are visible on the corner of his mouth, slightly glistening in the light from hanging lamps above them. He pushes back the impulse to lean in and lick them away, licks at his own lips awkwardly instead. "I don't think so."

He nods, bites at his lip as he leans both of his elbows on the counter, but a part of him doesn't believe Lucifer. "Will you let me try, at least?"

—★—

Perhaps that's why they ended up like this, Lucifer almost breathless, his back to the wall, a hand in Sandalphon's hair as his tongue teases the underside of him, runs up slowly before lapping at the head, tip of his tongue pressing against the slit. He breathes out a sigh, shaky, as his fingers tug at strands of brown, beautiful brown that he hasn't been able to remove from his memory since the first time he had visited the cafe.

To say that he had never imagined something like this, when he was alone, would be to lie. Though, the real thing, feeling Sandalphon's mouth rather than his hand around him, feeling his tongue against the head and not the pad of his thumb... Even the sight of the brunet red faced with his fingers digging into Lucifer's hips, marks left in attempt to still his quaking, is better than anything his mind could have conjured at 1AM, when he can't sleep and the only thing he can think of is how happy Sandalphon looks around him, when he drinks his coffee.

He feels like he's close to spilling, his voice being the first warning to the other that he's going to cum soon, and very soon, at that. Sandalphon almost takes it like it's a challenge, to see how quickly he can get him to finish, already tasting the saltiness of precum on his tongue, the bitterness of arabica. How stereotypical, that the coffee shop owner tastes of his trade.

Sandalphon hums at the thought, vibrations ripping through his throat, and Lucifer's voice wavers, small sweet nothings and pants, pleas of 'more' and 'please' almost whispered, as if they needed to be quiet, as if this was a taboo. Sandalphon is quick to indulge him, eager to please, bobbing his head up and down on the head, afraid of choking — but it's all he needs.

Lucifer's hands tighten, pull at his hair as he releases, spilling down Sandalphon's throat with a cry of his name, keening. He sputters, pulls off of him if only to swallow, much to the blond's shock, unexpected. Silence finds them for a moment or two as Lucifer finds his place, coming down from cloud nine and relaxing into Sandalphon's arms with a sigh, head resting against his shoulder with a whispered "I love you."

Perhaps staying a bit after hours doesn't hurt at all.


End file.
